


Babe, You're a Masterpiece

by ditl_manchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditl_manchester/pseuds/ditl_manchester
Summary: Dan and Phil go on a date to an art museum and Phil thinks about all the reasons he loves Dan.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Babe, You're a Masterpiece

Over the years out of all the dates they’d been on, the art dates had become Phil’s favorite.

They were sitting together on a bench in a rather posh art museum, with some soft old-timey music playing through the speakers. They were sat facing a giant painting of some sort of countryside, filled with grass, trees, and wind that he could almost feel. In between them, there wasn’t much space; there never was lately. 

Suddenly, Dan glanced quickly around the room. They had timed their evening specifically to arrive right before closing so that they could be together with minimal interruptions or eyes on them. 

Phil silently shot him a confused look, not wanting to break the silence.

Dan, after he was satisfied that there was no one around, smiled slyly, and placed his hand palm side up on the bench in between them as a silent invitation.

Phil rolled his eyes, smiled back, and grabbed his hand.

He liked holding Dan’s hand. It was big and warm and grounding, much like Dan himself. 

They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the ambiance of the gallery. 

Phil didn’t really understand classical art. He could appreciate it for the talent and the history but in the long run, he preferred more abstract and colorful things. He would let Dan ponder and ramble about the inspiration and the meaning behind it, but personally, he’d rather just look and take it in for its face value. 

Speaking of face value, Dan looked absolutely gorgeous tonight, more gorgeous than usual. He was all dressed up, wearing that black blazer with all the white squares on it and the collared shirt with the zipper. His hair had gotten longer and it was all Phil could do to not pull on the curls. As much as Phil loved their cozy lounge dates in pajamas, he also loved when they decided to put in the extra effort to look good for each other. 

Dan scooted a little bit closer, pressing their thighs together and moving their hands to his lap. Then, gently, he laid his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

In a voice so quiet only they could hear, he said, “I love you, Phil. So much.”

He had been hearing that little phrase for ten years, but it still made him melt. Phil turned and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s head. “Love you so, so much too.” 

The amount of affection, attraction, and general overwhelming love Phil felt for Dan is unlike anything he had ever dreamed of as a kid or young adult. 

And the best part? Phil knew for a fact that Dan felt the same way.

Every single day he was so thankful that they managed to find each other. Dan was his other half, simple as that, and Phil doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

Eventually, Dan squeezed his hand. “Ready to go?”

Phil squeezed back. “Yeah, I think so.”

They let go of each other but stayed pressed against each other as they walked out of the museum and got a cab back home.

In the end, it was just another art date. They had done this a thousand times, in a thousand different places, but nevertheless, they were still Phil’s favorite. They reminded him to not only appreciate all the beautiful and good things in the world but also the masterpiece of a man that he was lucky enough to have next to him in life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! reblog on tumblr @ditlmanchester :)


End file.
